


The Only Constant

by Tallulah_Rasa



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Life at the SGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Rasa/pseuds/Tallulah_Rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world keeps changing, but SG-1 always finds a way to adjust. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Orignal recipe SG-1 (no Teal’c; sorry), probably S. 3-ish. Fair Warning: This is an artifact. I found it in an old, buried notebook (fitting, huh?), and posted it at my DW account in 2012. I only just remembered to post it here.

_“Change is the only constant.” – Heraclitus_

_(Daniel would agree with the attribution, but might quibble about the translation.)_

 “That’s…new,” Jack finally said. 

“It’s state of the art, Sir,” Sam said with pride. 

“And the old state was no good because…?” 

“It’s not that the old system was no good,” Sam explained patiently.  “But this is faster.” 

Jack sat down in front of the computer with some reluctance and even more uncertainty.  “Not that I’m not a fan of speed, Carter.  I like fast planes.  Fast spaceships.  Fast take-out delivery.  But wasn’t the old system fast enough?” 

“You’ll get used to it, Sir.” 

Jack poked at a key.  “I probably won’t,” he sighed.  “I wasn’t really up to…uh, speed, on the old one.  And this one will be replaced by something newer and faster, and we’ll have to learn that system, and the one that replaces that one, and…”  He looked up, squinting.  “If you think about it, it’s kind of like--” 

“It’s just a computer system, Colonel,” Sam broke in, a little desperately. 

“Something on your mind, Carter?” Jack asked, turning back to the computer and pressing hopefully on the key labeled “ESCAPE.” 

“You’re starting to depress me, Sir,” Sam admitted. 

“Maybe you should requisition the newer, cheerier Jack 2.0,” Jack said. 

“If you were cheery, you wouldn’t be Jack O’Neill,” Daniel said as he breezed into Sam’s lab, overloaded with a tottering stack of books.  “Sam, I hate the new computer system.” 

“That’s what you said when the old one was new,” Sam pointed out as she took an armful of Daniel’s books and plopped them on an empty chair. 

Daniel settled the rest of his books on a counter and pushed up his glasses.  “That’s true,” he conceded.  “You probably think I’d prefer it if we all still used hieroglyphs and papyrus.” 

“Wouldn’t you?” Jack asked, spinning his chair around slowly. 

Daniel considerd for a moment, as Sam looked on, bemused.  “Well, there are _some_ advantages…” he finally said. 

“To the computer system?  I’m glad we finally convinced you there are some good points to our century,” Sam said. 

“To the papyrus,” Daniel said.  “But I can see that the computer has its uses, too.” 

“I give up on the two of you,” Sam said. 

Daniel just smiled.  “Tell you what.  I’ll buy you lunch, and then you can teach me and Jack how to use the new system.” 

“Oh, joy,” Sam said, but she was smiling. 

“We won’t even gripe,” Daniel wheedled. 

Jack cleared his throat. 

“Only a little,” Daniel amended.  “And I’ll spring for dessert.  The commissary has coconut cake today.” 

Sam made a face, but still, they all headed for the door.  “They changed the recipe, did you notice?” she asked as they trooped down the hall.  “It’s not the same old coconut cake anymore.  I _hate_ when they do that.” 

“Aha!” Jack said.  “When _I_ complain about change…” 

“ _Faster_ ,” Sam said, as though that explained everything.  “Changing a cake recipe, though – that’s just wrong.” 

“It has something to do with trans fats,” Daniel said.  “I think they’re redoing the whole menu.” 

Jack turned on him.  “Well, being under the constant threat of alien attack is no excuse for poor nutrition,” he said.  “Though if they change the meatloaf and mashed potatoes combo, I'm not sure there’s a point to saving the universe.” 

“You know,” Sam said thoughtfully as they stopped by the elevator.  “Big Macs are the same now as they were twenty years ago.” 

“Chocolate shakes,” Daniel said, licking his lips. 

“Hot apple pies you can hold in your hand,” Jack said.  “Let’s get Teal’c.” 

“We haven’t gone to McDonald’s since the first year of the program,” Sam said as the elevator finally chimed, and the doors silently opened. 

“Well, change is good for the soul,” Jack said, taking point.  “And there’s a new McDonald’s on 7th Street we’ve never been to.” 

“Shiny,” Daniel and Sam said together, and they looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“What’s wrong with ‘cool’?” Jack grumbled as the elevator doors closed. 

 

END


End file.
